crypt_of_the_necrodancerfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lobby
The Lobby is the main area the player always begins in upon starting up the game. It provides access to several of the game's essential features, such as NPC shops and entrances to the various Zones. NPCs There are nine NPC shops in the lobby, which are (clockwise from 12 o'clock): Dungeon Master, Merlin, Bossmaster, Codex, Diamond Dealer, Janitor, Weaponmaster, Beastmaster, and Hephaestus. *to free these NPCs the player has to find the right key to rescue them from their locked cages (normal mode). After an NPC has been rescued, it will appear in its designated room, whose door automatically unlocks. There is a provisional example page how the glass key and cage look. Sous-zones *'Daily Challenge' **Takes the player to the daily challenge run of the day. The run is randomly generated like other normal gameplay modes, and the player only gets one attempt at it. The goal of the Daily Challenge is to collect as much gold as possible. *'Tutorial' **Takes the player to the tutorial area, which is a guided playthrough of an always static level to help teach them the basic mechanics of the game. The player is then taken to the beginning of a random Zone 1 run after completion of the tutorial. Currently, only Cadence can be played in the tutorial. Attempting to play the tutorial as any other character will revert back to Cadence. *'Zone 1' **The first Zone of the game. It resembles a cave or typical earthen and subterranean dungeon. *'Zone 2' **The second Zone of the game. It resembles a forest or jungle, with atmosphere similar to forests in common fairy tales. *'Zone 3' **The third Zone of the game, with two opposing sides: ice and fire. *'Zone 4' **The fourth Zone of the game. It resembles an underground stone or brick dungeon. *'Local Co-Op' **Takes the player to a local co-op version of the lobby and game. Player one is controlled with the arrow keys, while player two is controlled with the WASD keys. *'Character Select' **Takes the player to the character select area. Cadence and Bard are already available from the beginning, but all other characters must be unlocked to be played as. *'All Zones Mode' **Plays similarly to normal gameplay, except the player will progress to the next Zone instead of exiting into the Lobby, ending the mode with the completion of Zone 4. Successfully completing a run or dying will optionally allow a player to submit their score to a leaderboard. *'All Zones Mode (Seeded)' **Plays similarly to normal All Zones Mode above, but the player can enter a specific text seed in order to generate an always static Zone run associated with the inputted text seed. *'Dance Pad Mode (Easier)' **Takes the player to a different gameplay mode. Dance Pad Mode is similar to normal gameplay, except it starts the player off with an easier difficulty, grants a Broadsword, a Fireball Spell, and a Freeze Spell, and only goes to the end of Zone 1. Vidéo Histoire *August 28, 2014http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=170#p7337: **Added option to assign songs for boss battles and lobby *July 18, 2014http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=170#p5406: **Added a seed-based hardcore mode, accessible via the lobby *July 11, 2014http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=160#p5145 **Tweaks to beastmaster and bossmaster lobby setup *July 5, 2014http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=160#p4998: **Fixed issue with Aria trapdoors sending her back to lobby *June 5, 2014http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=150#p4225: **For non-hardcore mode, made the post-death GUI have “return to lobby” as the top option. Many newbies were doing “quick restart” instead and not spending diamonds. *May 5, 2014http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=140#p3446: **Players who beat hardcore mode will now unlock the "Character Select" staircase in the lobby and will be able to play as "Aria" and "Bolt" *April 28, 2014http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=140#p2973: **If an item is being sold on level other than the lobby, and it has both a diamond cost and a coin cost, use the coin cost! Only use diamond costs in the lobby. **Created a system where items can be unlocked (via lobby/metagame) and will then show up in chests on subsequent runs **If you unlock an item in the lobby, forced the next appropriate chest to contain that item so you can try it on your next run! **Made it force you to spend your diamonds in the lobby or lose them when you start a new run *April 23, 2014http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=140#p2942: **Added co-op mode staircase to the lobby and got rid of DDR mode *April 4, 2014http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=140#p2848: **Removed the "R to restart" stuff and added a "Quit to Lobby" entry in the pause menu. *April 1, 2014http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=140#p2811: **Save after buying lobby upgrades **Fixed Cadence saying hello to shopkeepers through walls in lobby **Made the HUD say "LEVEL: BOSS" on boss levels, and "LEVEL: LOBBY" at the lobby, as some streamers were confused *March 4, 2014http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=130#p2574: **Fixed bug where daily hardcore run was generating diffrent if you used the debug hotkeys vs going down the Daily Challenge stairs in the lobby *March 1, 2014http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=130#p2559: **Added Daily Hardcore run staircase to the lobby *November 12, 2013http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=100#p2147: **Fixed a rounding error that was skewing the lobby beat position data *October 23, 2013http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=100#p1977: **Added a special (easier) "DDR Mode" accessible from the lobby *October 21, 2013http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=100#p1967: **Added a flashing "go!" thing with arrow, pointing at each NPC's door in the lobby as they appear. Keep showing it until Cadence says "Hi" to that NPC. *October 18, 2013http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=100#p1878: **Send player back to lobby after completing a zone *August 27, 2013http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=90#p1593: **Added new lobby music from Danny Baranowsky *August 16, 2013http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=80#p1527: **Made game start in lobby, and not Zone 1 (first playthrough still starts in tutorial zone 1, then lobby) *August 12, 2013http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=80#p1416: **Fixed text offset in lobby **Fixed cadence's lobby "hellos" so that they don't repeat (bug) and so that they occur at a closer range *July 25, 2013http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=60#p1131: **Fixed crash that was occurring when you kill an enemy in the lobby *July 14, 2013http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=60#p1079: **Lobby Zone 2 stairs actually go to Zone 2 now *June 26, 2013http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=50#p922: **Made player always restart in lobby after death *April 28, 2013http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=20#p305: **Made it so that you don't START in the lobby after death, but instead you have the OPTION to go to the lobby. *April 24, 2013http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=10#p221: **Finished lobby design and created some placeholder NPC art *April 23, 2013http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4&start=10#p209: **Upgraded the lobby so that it can house tagged exits/stairs for the various zones as well as the tutorial level **Working on getting NPCs functional in the lobby *April 11, 2013http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4#p65: **Began work on new NPCs and the metagame that will take place in the lobby *April 10, 2013http://braceyourselfgames.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=4#p59: **Introduced References